


Cortos de amor, derrotas y otros placeres.

by CassiDennor



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiDennor/pseuds/CassiDennor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conjunto de historias cortas de Hetalia.<br/>Algunas seran extremadamente dulces, otros dolorosas, otras extrañas.</p><p>Espero les guste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cortos de amor, derrotas y otros placeres.

Corto 1.- ¿Acaso importa?

Acá estamos. Siempre la misma rutina, año tras año. Las mismas personas, los mismos labios, los mismos ojos, los mismos gestos.   
Una fiesta invisible, donde nadie parece divertirse. Un día, dos, tres. Un panorama sin color, sin brillo, a blanco, a negro, a gris. Con detalles difuminados en este gran panorama que es la vida.  
Una simple carta que nadie quiere jugar. Una palabra más, una menos.  
Un árbol que crece en silencio lentamente, un sentimiento, odio, desesperación, locura.  
Silencio, desolado silencio.  
Unos dedos finos y pálidos que tocan un piano desafinado, suavemente, produciendo un sonido melifluo... Tan dulce, tan suave.  
Unas simples y hermosas palabras que escapan de él. Un susurro, un momento indicado. Un abrazo y una carcajada.   
Un desafío, un reto, una competencia desesperada e inevitable por deshacerse de la ropa... Ajena y propia, ¿no es acaso lo mismo?  
Sus ojos azules brillando con lujuria, con deseo. Y esa sonrisa suave e insegura.  
Una caricia, dos, tres, cien, mil, ¿acaso importa?  
Un beso con sabor a miel. No, con sabor a azúcar, a ramen, a comida barata, a él.  
Olor a sudor. Un cuerpo pegado a otro, gemidos en la oscuridad sincera de la noche, rompiendo todo espejismo inútil de tranquilidad. Sexo.  
¿Acaso importa si esta bien o mal?  
Placer, placer y más placer. ¿Acaso importa cómo se obtiene?  
Él sonríe como el mismísimo idiota que es. Con amor, con dulzura. Y yo callo. Porque las palabras no son necesarias.  
Un día, otro, cien, mil. ¿Acaso importa? ¿Importa cuánto pase?  
Remueve su cabello oscuro y seca un poco el sudor de su frente. Y cierra los ojos. Sonríe. Es la sonrisa más hermosa y más sincera que he visto en mi vida.  
Mi cuerpo tiembla. Por desgracia se lo que significa.  
Significa que el mismo universo se burla de mí. Significa que algo brilla más que la Luna ante mis ojos. Significa que encontré una nueva "primera estrella en el cielo de la noche". Significa que me he enamorado.  
¿Acaso importa?

 

Corto 2.- Espera.

El sol brillaba con fuerza sobre la nieve sucia, un perro callejero destrozaba una bolsa que colgaba de un tacho de basura en busca de alimento y una señora contaba un cuento infantil a su pequeña hija.

Una típica mañana de invierno, donde ningún detalle del panorama resultaba importante. Ningún cambio relevante, nada que contar... Nadie a quien hacerlo.

Sentado en una banca de aquel decrépito parque, jugando con las volutas de vapor que escapaban de sus labios se encontraba él, Noruega, uno de los tantos seres que asemejaban físicamente a los humanos, pero representaba países...

Humanos. ¡Cuán diferentes podrían ser! Añoraba la idea de ser uno: no tener su amplia y profunda memoria, carecer de recuerdos, poder olvidarlo todo con el simple paso de los años. 

Suspiraba con demasiada frecuencia mientras observaba el panorama que lo acompañaba. 

Observó su reloj, notando la poca cantidad de tiempo que había transcurrido desde que había tomado ese asiento, simples minutos. 

Solía sentarse en la misma banca desde aquellos años oscuros donde sintió la traición de aquel al que más amaba. 

Sintió sus mejillas heladas calentarse por las lágrimas que le provocaban esos recuerdos. ¡Cientos de años habían pasado y el dolor seguía siendo tan palpable! Dinamarca no se interpuso, no hizo nada para protegerlo de sus otros hermanos. Permitió que Finlandia y Suecia lo arrancaran de su lado, no hizo nada.

Dejó escapar otro suspiro mientras secaba sus lágrimas. Los recuerdos eran tan nítidos...

Podía recordar cada detalle de ese día: los ojos azules de Anko brillando con una intensidad inhumana con su hermoso rostro manchado con su propia sangre, su hacha de doble filo con la sangre ajena... Y su sonrisa, tan ingenua como siempre mientras le quitaba su camafeo, lo único que representaba el lazo que los unía.

— Algunas cosas nunca cambian —susurró.

Observó al perro irse sin conseguir bocado alguno y a la mujer guardar el libro y marcharse de mano de su pequeña. Miró su reloj una vez más. Ya era muy tarde, pero no estaba sorprendido, era normal la impuntualidad del otro. Suspiró y apoyó su espalda contra el respaldo del banco. Se permitió descansar, sentir el frío, la brisa helada y la soledad cortante como cuchillos.

— Lo siento, mi vuelo se retrasó —dijo su acompañante sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Le extendió un vaso descartable con café—. Lo siento, prometo que será la última vez.

Dinamarca se hallaba a su lado, con su gran sonrisa y el brillo característico de sus ojos.

— Siempre lo haces —respondió Noruega mientras se ponía de pie.


End file.
